ALL OR NOTHING
by 13556
Summary: A SethSummer story of problems, misunderstandings, and love. [Romance]
1. Default Chapter

All or Nothing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I think...nothing too graphic)  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Summary: Summer finally realized her feelings for Seth. Things were good until Anna comes along.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
Summer Roberts made her way down the school hallway with her best friend, Marissa Cooper. "Nice skirt, Sum!" shouted a guy. Summer smiled a fake smile and continued walking.  
  
"So Marissa, what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Summer.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe go to the beach?" said Marissa.  
  
"Cool. Just the two of us?"  
  
"And Ryan of-course! Don't forget my boyfriend!" laughed Marissa.  
  
"Right. Chino. How could I forget? So...um...is Seth coming too?" asked Summer nervously while biting on her bottom lip.  
  
"Probably. Since when do you call him Seth?"  
  
"Since...um."  
  
"Omigod! Sum, you like him, don't you??" shrieked Marissa.  
  
"Marissa...."  
  
"Oh my god! Finally!! He'll be so happy!!"  
  
"NO!!! Marissa...don't you dare tell him!!!" screamed Summer.  
  
"So you admit you like him," smirked Marissa.  
  
"No...of course not," said Summer quickly.  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"Cohen, EW!" said Summer.  
  
"Whatever you say, Summer," laughed Marissa.  
  
"Marissa...you better not..."  
  
"Summer!!! Marissa!!" called Holly as she ran towards them.  
  
"What do you want, Holly?" asked Summer in a bored tone.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you guys want to go shopping for the prom!" said Holly excited.  
  
"Um, Holly. The prom is like 3 months away," said Marissa.  
  
"Duh, Mar. Early planning. Besides, I have two dates," whispered Holly.  
  
"Ok, Holly. Good luck with that. But we're kinda busy," said Summer.  
  
"Ok...fine. I'll go fine someone else," said Holly as she walked away.  
  
"What a bitch," muttered Marissa under her breath.  
  
"Don't I know it. Come on, let's go," said Summer as she looped her arm through Marissa's.  
  
Later that evening, Marissa called Summer.  
  
"Hello?" said Summer.  
  
"Hi Sum," said Marissa  
  
"Oh, hey," said Summer  
  
"Ok, we all decided to go to the beach tomorrow," said Marissa.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah. Me, Ryan and....Seth."  
  
"I see. Ok, what time?"  
  
"Get ready by 11. Then we can go for lunch, and we will probably go do something else afterwards," said Marissa.  
  
"Ok. Wait, can you pick me up? I don't want to drive," asked Summer. "Sure. One of us will pick you up."  
  
"That's fine, Riss."  
  
"That's all. Good night, Sum."  
  
"'Night."  
  
Summer flopped on her bed and turned on the TV. She stared blankly at the lady trying to sell fake diamonds. Summer deep down knew she is starting to like Seth Cohen. She can feel the barriers around her heart falling down. She don't want to get hurt, but she can't stop her feelings.  
  
'Tomorrow will be an interesting day,' thought Summer as she went to sleep.  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter 1!! I know there is mostly Summer/Marissa interaction in this chapter. There will be more Summer/Seth and Ryan/Marissa interaction in the next chapter, Promise!! I will have Chapter 2 up by tomorrow night! Please review & comment! I'm hoping to get 3-5 comments by the time I start Chapter 3. Reviews are what keep me writing! Thanks. ( 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry to confuse you on the whole Holly thing (in Chapter 1). That was just filler; I didn't want to make the chapter too short. That will probably be the only time Holly makes an appearance. Oh yea, this story isn't at the actual time the show is right now. It is kinda hard to write a S/S story without some interaction between the two (I'm more of a dialogue person). Well, here's my second chapter. Hope you like it! R&R!  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Ring-Ring-Ring....the telephone rang. Summer sleepily reached for her phone.  
  
"Hello?" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Sum!! Are you still sleeping?" yelled Marissa.  
  
"Yes. I need some sleep," grumbled Summer.  
  
"Summer, did you forget about our plans today? The Beach, remember? And oh yeah...Seth is coming in 10 minutes to pick you up," said Marissa.  
  
"What?!?!? Cohen is coming? In 10 mins?" shrieked Summer as she scrambled out of bed.  
  
"Yea, Summer," laughed Marissa.  
  
"Marissa! I don't have time to prepare my outfit and put on my make up," whined Summer.  
  
"Yes you will. Besides, Seth thinks you're cute no matter what. See ya," said Marissa as she hang up the phone.  
  
Summer quickly brushed her teeth and put her hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her red bikini and put it on. She then slipped her white tank top and short-shorts on. Summer just finished putting on cheery chapstick when the doorbell rung.  
  
"Shit!" said Summer as she frantically dig around her drawer for her sunglasses and sunscreen. The doorbell rang again.  
  
"I'm coming!" yelled Summer as she put the items in her beach bag.  
  
She slipped on some flip flops and opens the door.  
  
"Hey," she breathed.  
  
"Hi Summer," said Seth.  
  
"Let's go," said Summer as she walked down the steps.  
  
The car ride was silence. Funny, Seth and Summer usually bickered full force by now. Finally, Seth spoke.  
  
"So, I see you decided to go natural today," said Seth trying to make a conversation.  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. I look horrible. I knew I should have brought some make up with me."  
  
"No, you don't. You look beautiful," said Seth softly.  
  
Summer looked at him and smiled. "Thanks..."  
  
She felt her barriers coming down. 'No, be strong. You don't need a guy,' she told herself. Summer turned away and looked outside the window.  
  
They finally reached Seth's house. Summer ran to the porch while Seth unlocks the doors.  
  
"Ryan?" called Seth. He went into the kitchen and saw Ryan and Marissa making out with her back against the refrigerator. "Oh god..." mumbled Seth.  
  
Summer stormed in the kitchen. "Chino. Riss. Get both of your asses to the car!"  
  
Ryan sheepishly got off of Marissa. They both headed to the car. By the time Seth and Summer went to the Range Rover, Ryan and Marissa was making out again. This time, however, was in the backseat.  
  
"Ug...it's no use," mumbled Summer.  
  
The gang finally reached the beach. Ryan carried the umbrellas and chairs while Seth carried the coolers. Summer slipped on her sunglasses and took out her sunscreen from her bag.  
  
"Marissa, put it on for me?" said Summer.  
  
"I need to go get some food with Ryan. Why don't Seth do it for you?" said Marissa.  
  
Summer glared at Marissa. "Fine..." said Summer.  
  
"Cohen. Do me," said Summer.  
  
"Huh?" asked a bewildered Seth.  
  
"I meant...um. Sunscreen on my back," Summer said quickly. Her face flushed pink.  
  
"Sure," said Seth.  
  
He splashed some on her back and began spreading it. Summer relaxed her tense shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I can get use to this," smiled Seth.  
  
"Dream on. Don't get use to it," replied Summer as she rolled her eyes. Yet, her heart started beating faster.  
  
"I know you can't resist my charms," teased Seth.  
  
"You wish," retorted Summer as she grabbed the bottle out of his hand. "Thanks..."  
  
"No problem. Anytime," teased Seth.  
  
"I'm thirsty," said Summer.  
  
"So? Go get a soda from the cooler..." replied Seth.  
  
"Cohen," whined Summer.  
  
"Yes princess," smiled Seth as he got up and walked to the cooler. "Here you go," he said as he handed a Diet Pepsi to Summer. She took a sip out of the can while Seth watched her.  
  
"What?" Summer asked.  
  
"I...um..." stammered Seth.  
  
"What, Cohen?" asked Summer, this time more irritated.  
  
"Nothing," Seth mumbled.  
  
"Whateva."  
  
Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa had a conversation of their own.  
  
"Marissa, don't you think we should get back to Seth and Summer now? Before they kill each other?" asked Ryan.  
  
"No. Just a few more minutes."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What? Nothing..." said Marissa innocently.  
  
"Marissa, I know something is up."  
  
Marissa sighed. "Fine, but you better not tell anyone."  
  
"Who will I tell?"  
  
"Summer told me she like Seth," whispered Marissa.  
  
"She said that?!" asked Ryan, his eyes widening.  
  
"No," Marissa admits. "But I know she does."  
  
"I don't think so. They bicker every time they're together."  
  
"Just watch, Ryan. I'm going to be right."  
  
"Marissa, do I sense some matchmaking plans?"  
  
"No," said Marissa quickly.  
  
"I think you should stay out of their business," said Ryan.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Marissa. Ryan nodded. Marissa kissed Ryan's lips, and that turned into a big make-out session.  
  
"I think we should get back..." said Ryan. They both started walking back to where Seth and Summer sat.  
  
Meanwhile, Seth and Summer started to argue.  
  
"Summer, what's going on between us?" asked Seth.  
  
"What? You're imagining things, Cohen," replied Summer.  
  
"Why aren't we arguing? How come there are awkward silences every time we're together now?"  
  
"We're arguing now, aren't we?" said Summer coolly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Whatever, Cohen. Tell Riss and Chino I'm going to the restroom," said Summer.  
  
"Ok..." said a confused Seth. He watched her leave when Marissa and Ryan came back. "Geez, what took you guys so long?" Seth asked.  
  
"Nothing," Marissa and Ryan both chirped at the same time.  
  
"Where's Summer?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Oh she went to the restroom," said Seth.  
  
"Ok," said Marissa as she and Ryan sat down. All of them started talking. After awhile, Summer was still not back.  
  
"Where's Summer?" wondered Marissa.  
  
"I don't know," Seth said.  
  
"I'm going to check the restroom," said Marissa as she got up. A few minutes, she came running towards Seth and Ryan. "Guys! Summer's gone!"  
  
"Calm down, Riss," said Ryan soothingly. "She probably went to get some food or something."  
  
"Let's go find her. She have to be here somewhere," said Seth worrily.  
  
"Ok. You and Ryan go find her. I'll wait here just incase she come back. Hurry!" said Marissa as she bit her bottom lip.  
  
Ryan and Seth went off to find Summer. When they still couldn't find her in 15 minutes, they decided to go back to Marissa.  
  
"Seth, wait. Who's that? Isn't that Summer?" asked Ryan.  
  
Seth turned around and they both started to head towards the figure. Sure enough, the figure belonged to Summer. She was sitting on the floor hugging herself. Her face and eyes were red, blotchy, and puffy. Tears were running down her face. There was a bruise forming on her arm.  
  
"Summer! What happened?!" Seth yelled.  
  
Please review! Chapter 3 should be up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I don't know how to use spell- check/grammar-check on ff.net. I write my story on Microsoft Word, and then I upload it to there directly. If anyone knows how to use the grammar- check, please tell me. I'm just making up this story as I go along. I don't really have a plan for it. Do you think this story is good so far? Should I continue? Please Review!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Summer, tell me what's wrong," said Seth softly as he knelt beside Summer.  
  
Summer looked up at him through her tears. Seth was about to gather her into his arms when she flinched and backed away. Seth put his hands in his pocket instead.  
  
"Summer...?" prompted Seth.  
  
"I....was on my...way to the bathroom...and...and..." said Summer through her sobs.  
  
"It's ok, Sum. Take it slow," said Seth soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, Summer. Take your time," said Ryan softly.  
  
"And...this guy...he..." choked out Summer.  
  
"Summer, what did he do?" asked Seth urgently.  
  
"He...wanted me to go...to somewhere with him. But...I said no...and that's when he pulled me to a corner...and he tried to...well-you-know," said Summer through her tears. "I tried to stop him...but he was too strong. He...hit...me hard..."  
  
Summer cried into Seth's chest. Seth wrapped his arm around her, and rub on her back gently.  
  
Seth's eyes darkened and said to Summer gently, "Do you know the guy?" Summer shook her hear "no."  
  
Ryan's fists clenched. "I'm going to go get Marissa," he said angrily.  
  
As Ryan left, Summer pulled away from Seth. "I'm sorry," she said as she desperately wiped her tears away.  
  
"For what?" Seth asked.  
  
"For messing up your shirt," she said as she pointed a shaking finger to his shirt.  
  
"Summer, don't worry about it," Seth said as he gathered her in his arms. Summer smiled weakly into his chest. Just then, Ryan and Marissa walked towards Summer.  
  
"Sum, babe, are you ok? Come here," Marissa said as she hugged Summer.  
  
"I'm fine," Summer said with an uneven voice.  
  
"No you're not. Ryan told me all about this. Who is this asshole?" asked a furious Marissa.  
  
"I...don't know," said Summer.  
  
"Do you want Ryan to find him?" asked Marissa gently.  
  
"No. Let's just go home," said a shaking Summer.  
  
"Ok," said Marissa.  
  
Seth helped Summer up and walked her to the car. She was still shaking badly. The car ride was pretty silent until they reached Summer's house.  
  
"Thanks guys...for everything," Summer said softly. "I know you're not used to seeing me like this. I'm usually strong...but I don't know why this time I broke down."  
  
Summer ran in her house before her three friends had a chance to reply. She was too ashamed and embarrassed. Seth and Marissa quickly got out of the car and started following Summer.  
  
"I think you guys should give her some space," said Ryan.  
  
Seth and Marissa stared at Ryan. "But...Summer need comfort and our help," said Seth.  
  
"I think she want to be alone. I think she's too embarrassed to see anyone right now," said Ryan.  
  
"But I'm her best friend. Besides, why would she be embarrassed? There's nothing to be embarrassed about," said Marissa.  
  
"I know. But Summer is usually strong, and she doesn't like it when she cry in front of us. It made her seem weak," said Ryan. "I know she's not weak. But she doesn't know that. That's why she needs some space."  
  
"Oh...ok," said Marissa.  
  
"For a guy who doesn't talk much, you sure give great advice," said Seth. Ryan just smiled. Summer lay on her bed sobbing into her pillow. She felt so miserable. She seen this before in movies, but she never thought it would happen to her. Summer popped in the "Friends" DVD. She wanted to forget all about today. Maybe some laughs would distract her.  
  
After an hour, Summer sighed and turned off the TV. Watching "Friends" only reminded her of her own friends. They all had been so sweet. For once, people actually cared for her.  
  
Summer is always a strong and independent person. She doesn't need anyone. But deep down, she knew that's not true. The truth is she's afraid people might hurt her...and then leave her. That's why she doesn't let herself get too close with anyone, except Marissa. Summer always make sure she doesn't get too close to anyone, especially guys. It hadn't been difficult...until Seth.  
  
Summer knew Seth is not like any other guys she dated. He doesn't want sex with her (ok, maybe he do). But that's not all he wanted. Seth Cohen wanted Summer for Summer. Seth like her personality and everything about Summer (except the rage blackouts).  
  
Summer felt the urged to call Seth. She dialed the Cohen's number on her phone.  
  
"Hello?" said Seth.  
  
"Cohen?" whimpered Summer. She is surprised at her own voice. Summer's voice rarely sounds weak.  
  
"Summer? Are you alright?" asked a worry Seth.  
  
"Uh...never mind. I'm fine. Sorry to bother you," said Summer softly. She mentally kicked herself. She couldn't believe she showed her weak side again. Worst of all, she called Seth Cohen instead of Marissa.  
  
"Summer, you're not bothering me. You know what? I'll come over. Just sit tight, ok?" said Seth.  
  
"Ok...bye," mumbled Summer. She hanged up the phone. She wiped her tears, and took a deep breath.  
  
'Act like you don't need him. Act like you don't need any guy. Be strong. Be independent,' thought Summer.  
  
She straightened her clothes when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Cohen, you know you didn't need to come," said Summer in a strong voice as she opened the door. "I...uh...wanted to," said Seth as he stepped through the door. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Never better. Just great," said Summer quickly. Seth looked unconvinced.  
  
Summer cleared her throat as Seth sat down on the couch. "What are you doing here, Cohen?"  
  
"I...uh...I'm here to...um...comfort you," said Seth nervously.  
  
"I don't need comforting. I'm fine, perfect actually," said Summer.  
  
"Oh, I see..." said Seth as he fidgets around.  
  
"Look, Cohen. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself," said Summer. She watched the hurt registered across Seth's face.  
  
"Summer..."  
  
"Cohen! Why you have to be damn nice? Just act aggressive, act like you don't need me! Act like a jerk!" Summer blurted out. She sat down on the other end of the couch, and buried her head into her palms.  
  
"Summer..." Seth said as he slid closer to her. He hugged her and stared into her eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"Don't leave me, Seth," murmured Summer.  
  
Seth hugged Summer. She kissed him softly on the lips, and rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Summer. I'll never leave you."  
  
Love can be a many splendid thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses  
  
Diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale  
  
And fairy tales  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see [Song by Kelly Clarkson]  
  
Please review! Next chapter is where Anna comes in! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I only got 1 review for my last chapter. Please review, I want to know your feedback—good or bad. I want to get 10 reviews in total before I start Chapter 5. Thanx.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Summer and Seth had been going out for a couple of weeks now. They are still going strong. Marissa and Ryan are still dating and making out everywhere.  
  
Seth and Summer walked down the hall together, holding hands.  
  
"Seth!" someone shouted.  
  
Seth turned around, and quickly released Summer's hand. "Anna?"  
  
"Seth, how are you doing?" exclaimed a breathless Anna. She hugged Seth tightly. Summer frowned.  
  
"Anna, what are you doing here?" asked Seth as he hugged her back.  
  
"I go to school here now. I transfered."  
  
"In the middle of the year?" asked Summer incredibly. Anna nodded.  
  
"I think we should catch up with some stuff. Come on Seth," said Anna as she laced her fingers through Seth's. She pulled Seth away from Summer. Seth gave Summer an apologetic look, and followed Anna.  
  
Summer sighed as she watched them. She went into the lunchroom and walked over to where Ryan and Marissa were sitting. For once, they were not kissing.  
  
Summer sat into the chair and threw her backpack on the ground. She propped her head up with her palms on the table.  
  
"Summer, is there anything wrong?" asked Marissa with a concern look in her eyes.  
  
Summer sighed. "No."  
  
"Where's Seth?" Ryan asked.  
  
"With Tinkerbitch."  
  
"Anna? What?!" exclaimed Marissa.  
  
"She transferred schools. She talking with Cohen right now," said Summer.  
  
"Well, where are they?" asked Marissa.  
  
Summer shrugged. "I don't know," she mumbled.  
  
Marissa and Ryan looked at her with worry. Marissa hugged Summer.  
  
"Coop, he left me. She just went to him, and pulled him away from me. He let it happen. I can't believe he just ditched me. Let her step all over him," choked out Summer.  
  
"Summer, Seth loves you. He probably just want to talk to Anna," said Marissa.  
  
"We...were holding hands until she came. When he saw her, he dropped my hand as fast as possible. Then, he just let her pulled him away. He didn't even say a word to me," said Summer, unaware Ryan is intently listening to the whole thing.  
  
Marissa's eyes darkened but she said soothingly, "Don't worry Summer."  
  
Summer got up from her chair. "Whatev. I don't need him," she muttered to herself. She threw on her backpack and walked away. Marissa and Ryan exchanged worry glances as they watched her.  
  
Summer got through the day. She didn't see Seth since Anna came and took him away. The last bell rang, and Summer got in Marissa's car. Ryan sat in the back seat.  
  
"Hey, hon. So is everything ok now? Did you see Seth?" asked Marissa.  
  
Summer gave her a hurt look. "No," she mumbled.  
  
"Oh," said Marissa disappointed. The car ride was silent until they reached Summer's house.  
  
"Thanks. See ya," mumbled Summer as she grabbed her backpack. She ran to the house, and slammed the door shut.  
  
Ryan sat on the couch as he played videogames. Marissa had just left. They headed straight to the Cohens' after they dropped Summer off.  
  
Seth walked into the living room. "Hey Ryan."  
  
Ryan set down the controller. "Where were you today?"  
  
"Huh? I was at school," said a confused Seth.  
  
"Where were you during lunch?"  
  
"Oh. I was with Anna. Did you know she transfer here? Isn't that great?" "Yes, I did know," said Ryan as he picked up his controller again.  
  
"How?" asked Seth as he sat down on the couch next to Ryan.  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Oh. Talkative one, isn't she? My girlfriend," grinned Seth.  
  
"Is she, Seth? Is she your girlfriend? Because you sure don't treat her like one," said Ryan.  
  
"Huh? Ryan, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Ryan sighed. "You ditched Summer as soon as you saw Anna. You act like she wasn't even there."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. Can't a guy catch up with his friend?"  
  
"But you excluded Summer out of the conversation. I bet you didn't even tell Anna about Summer being your girlfriend."  
  
"Well...no...but we didn't get to it," stammered Seth.  
  
"Riiight," said Ryan.  
  
"Wait. How do you know all this? You don't even talk to Summer that much."  
  
"She was talking to Marissa. I overheard. She's really upset, man," said Ryan.  
  
"I need to talk to her soon," said Seth.  
  
"Hey, I know you didn't mean to do that on purpose. Don't worry about it. She'll forgive you," said Ryan.  
  
"Yeah...sure," Seth said uncertainly.  
  
The next day, Summer walked with Marissa to their lockers.  
  
"Sum, you really need to talk to Seth," said Marissa as she twirled the numbers on her lock.  
  
"I have nothing to talk to him about," Summer said as she leaned against the neighboring locker.  
  
"Yes. You do. Here he comes now," said Marissa as she looked over Summer's shoulders. "Hey ladies," said Seth casually.  
  
"Hi Seth," said Marissa politely, but not as warmly as before. "Sum, I need to go to the bathroom. See you in English."  
  
Marissa started to leave, and Summer followed.  
  
"Sum, you need to talk to him," Marissa whispered.  
  
"Don't leave me with him, Coop," Summer whispered back. She had a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
Marissa shook her head. "You'll be fine, Summer." She walked away.  
  
Summer started to walk to the opposite direction when Seth caught her arm.  
  
"Summer, please listen to me," pleaded Seth.  
  
Summer crossed her arms and waited.  
  
"Summer, I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me. I can't lose you. Please Summer."  
  
Summer closed her eyes. After a long while, she said, "I forgive you, Cohen. One more chance."  
  
Seth grabbed her waist, and kissed Summer. She kissed back until the bell rang.  
  
"I got to go. See you at lunch," Summer said with a wink. Later on the day...  
  
Summer walked happily to where Marissa and Ryan sat. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey, someone is much happier," said Marissa.  
  
"Yeah, Seth apologized. I feel much better," said Summer cheerfully.  
  
"See? I knew talking would help," said Marissa. She's glad to see her best friend so happy.  
  
"Yeah. You're the best, Coop. Where's Cohen anyways? I told him to meet me here at lunch."  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day. Have you seen him, Ryan?" asked Marissa.  
  
Ryan looked around the room awkwardly.  
  
"Chino! You tell me where Cohen is right now!" yelled Summer.  
  
"He's with Anna," said Ryan quietly as he looked down at his food.  
  
"Where?" said Summer calmly.  
  
"In the library. He said they need to research for some project."  
  
"I see," said Summer as she got up from her chair.  
  
"Sum, where are you going?" called Marissa as Summer walked away.  
  
Summer ignored her, and continues walking to the library. Meanwhile...  
  
"I'm worried about Summer," said Marissa to Ryan.  
  
Ryan continues to stare at his food. "I'm sure Seth has a good reason."  
  
"Why you always defend him? He ditched her 2 times! Especially, when she told him to meet her here!" yelled Marissa.  
  
"Well, he's my best friend! What you expect? You always defend Summer!" Ryan said angrily.  
  
"That's because she's right!" yelled back Marissa.  
  
"Sorry, Marissa. I understand how you feel, being Summer's best friend and all. Don't worry. They'll figure this out," said Ryan quietly.  
  
Marissa hugged Ryan. "I hope so."  
  
"I know they will figure this out. Let's not let them separate our relationship though," said Ryan.  
  
"Ok..." said Marissa as she kissed him on the lips. Summer climbed up the stairs as fast as she can. The tears were threatening to spill over her eyes any minute.  
  
Finally, she walked in the library. 'God, everything is so quiet in here,' she thought. Summer needed to find Seth. She needed to talk to him.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room. No one. Summer started to walk to the back of the room, but stopped abruptly.  
  
What she saw broke her heart.  
  
There in the corner were Seth and Anna kissing.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 4. Please review (I need a total of 10 to start Chapter 5). Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I appreciate it! I'm thinking of having 20 chapters in this story. What do you think? R&R!  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Tears started streaming down Summer's face. She turned around and ran out of the room.  
  
"Summer!" she heard Seth's voice calling her.  
  
Summer ignored it, but Seth caught up with her.  
  
"Summer...listen to me!" pleaded Seth as he grabbed her arm.  
  
Summer turned around angrily. "Go to hell, Cohen," she whispered. Summer ran down the steps. She ditched class, and drove to her empty house.  
  
Seth sighed as he watched Summer ran away. He went back inside the library to get his backpack.  
  
"Seth..." started Anna.  
  
"Not now, Anna," said Seth tiredly. He walked out of the library towards the lunchroom.  
  
Seth walked into the lunchroom towards Marissa and Ryan.  
  
"Hey guys," Seth said.  
  
"Hey. You look tired. Did you suffer from Summer's rage blackouts?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Worse," said Seth.  
  
"What happened?" asked Marissa.  
  
Seth took a deep breath. "I cheated on her."  
  
Summer silently drove home as tears streamed down her face.  
  
'How could Seth cheat on me?' she thought. 'I mean, I thought he loves me. I love him.'  
  
Summer parked her car in the driveway. She gave her heart away to a guy she loves. Like her father, he hurt her.  
  
'How can I be so stupid?' thought Summer. Right now, all she wanted to do is pray that all of this was a bad dream.  
  
"You WHAT?!" screamed Marissa. Ryan was shaking his head.  
  
"I...I..." stammered Seth.  
  
"Summer, poor baby, she's probably home right now; crying her heart out. This is all your fault," glared Marissa.  
  
"I'm sure Anna kissed you. I'm sure you didn't mean to kiss Anna, right?" asked Ryan, trying to defend his best friend.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Anna... she's tempting. We were working on our project one minute. And the next, we were flirting. That led to kissing. I just wasn't thinking right," explained Seth quietly.  
  
Marissa continued to glare at Seth. Ryan stared at him unbelievably.  
  
"I love Summer, but I want to make sure. I think it is best if we take a break for awhile. Date other people, you know?" said Seth.  
  
"No, I don't know. She loves you, Seth. She knows that 100%," said Marissa.  
  
"Now Marissa, I respect Seth's decision. He'll do what's best," said Ryan soothingly.  
  
"I guess. I'm going to check on Summer," said Marissa as she walked away.  
  
The phone was ringing off the hook. Finally, Summer unplugged the cord and settled into bed. Today was a hectic day for her.  
  
"She's not picking up the phone," said Marissa. She called for the millionth time.  
  
"Don't worry. You can go to her house after school," said Ryan.  
  
"Ok," said Marissa. After school...  
  
"Summer Roberts, open the door right now!" shouted Marissa.  
  
"Coop?" asked Summer as she peeked out of the window.  
  
"Summer..." trailed off Marissa as Summer opened the door. "Oh honey, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Come in," said Summer.  
  
"Summer, you are not fine," said Marissa. Summer looked horrible because she cried for hours. "Come on, Sum. Let's watch a movie. How about Sweet November?"  
  
"Ok," agreed Summer.  
  
"I was trying to call you all day. Why didn't you pick up?" asked Marissa as she plugged the phone.  
  
Summer shrugged. Marissa brought some popcorn into the living room, and sat next to Summer. In the middle of the movie, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" asked Summer quietly.  
  
"Summer?" asked Seth.  
  
"Cohen?" asked Summer. She thought he's going to offer a good explanation. Summer glanced at Marissa; she had a panic look on her face.  
  
"Summer, I'm really sorry..." said Seth.  
  
"Don't apologize. Get to the point," interrupted Summer angrily.  
  
"Um, ok. I'm just going to say it..." said Seth nervously. "I think we should take a break from our relationship. You can, um, date other people if you want to."  
  
"I see," choked out Summer shakily.  
  
"Summer, listen..." started Seth.  
  
"You JERK! Son-of-a-bitch. Don't talk to me again!!" screamed Summer as she slammed down the phone.  
  
Marissa pulled a sobbing Summer into her arms. "It's going to be alright," whispered Marissa.  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Ryan as Seth hanged up the phone.  
  
"Bad. She was crying and yelling at the same time. I never felt so badly," admitted Seth.  
  
"Hey, you got to do what you got to do," said Ryan.  
  
"I love Summer, Ryan. I just want to make sure. You understand right?" asked Seth.  
  
"Yeah, I do," said Ryan. "Don't worry about it. You can talk to Summer in school."  
  
"I don't think so. Summer made it quite clear that she don't want to talk to me again. I am going to have to start avoiding her in school. I don't want to suffer from her rage blackouts," said Seth.  
  
"She'll come around," said Ryan.  
  
"I hope so," mumbled Seth as he walked away. Two weeks later...  
  
Summer learned to cope with the break-up. All the rumors about her and Seth were dying down. The last 2 weeks, Seth and she were avoiding each other. They hadn't talk to each other since the break up.  
  
Summer plastered on a fake smile as she pushed open the doors to school. Summer still loves Seth, she always will. The problem was that Seth didn't love her back.  
  
Summer stopped by her locker, and twirled the numbers on the dial. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Marissa coming towards her.  
  
Marissa had a worry look in her eyes. "Summer, I have to tell you something," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Summer asked.  
  
Marissa hesitated. "It's Seth..."  
  
Summer frowned. "What about him?"  
  
"He and Anna are dating."  
  
Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanx sooo much for the reviews!! I'm a SethSummer fan myself, so they will eventually end up together. However, we need some drama in between. Thanks for being loyal readers! R&R  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"What...?" choked out Summer. Just because Summer pretended to be over Seth, doesn't mean she is.  
  
"I said Seth and Anna are dating," said Marissa louder.  
  
"Oh," said Summer, trying to act like she didn't care. She slumped against the lockers.  
  
"Oh, Sum. He's an idiot for not liking you. You deserve better," said Marissa softly, trying to comfort her best friend.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine with them dating. It's not like I control his love life or anything," said Summer quickly.  
  
Marissa looked unconvinced. "Ok, Sum."  
  
Summer grabbed Marissa's arm. "I'm still in love with him, Coop," she whispered.  
  
"Summer, you'll get through it," said Marissa soothingly.  
  
"I hope."  
  
Meanwhile...by Seth's locker...  
  
"Seth, I can't believe you're my boyfriend!" exclaimed Anna.  
  
"Yeah," said Seth simply.  
  
"I always knew you'll come around. You're too good for that trashy slut," said Anna referring to Summer.  
  
"Hey, don't say that about Summer," said Seth defensively.  
  
Anna frowned. "Whatever."  
  
Seth sighed. He thought about yesterday, when Anna asked him out.  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
Seth just got home from school. After playing some video games, he headed upstairs.  
  
Ding-dong. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Seth called, even though only Ryan was home. Ryan was watching T.V. in the pool house.  
  
Seth threw open the door.  
  
"Hey Seth," said Anna cheerfully.  
  
"Anna, hi. What are you doing here?" asked Seth.  
  
"Just to hang out."  
  
"I see. Come in," said Seth.  
  
Seth settled into the couch. Anna followed.  
  
"How about a movie?" asked Seth.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you want to see?"  
  
"Anything is fine," said Anna.  
  
Seth popped in a DVD, and sat back on the couch. In the middle of the movie, Anna boldly scooted closer to Seth. Finally, she laid her head on Seth's shoulders.  
  
"Anna...?" asked Seth confused.  
  
Anna grabbed Seth and kissed him hard. Soon, they were making out on the couch.  
  
"Seth, be my boyfriend," whispered Anna.  
  
"Uh...yes."  
  
Anna smiled, and kissed him again.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Even though, Seth is going out with Anna; all he can think about is Summer. He misses her. He misses talking to her. He misses her perfume. He misses her in his arms. He misses the bickering. He misses her kisses. He misses Summer.  
  
Just because they broke up, doesn't mean they should ignore each other. 'I'm going to talk to her,' said Seth. How can he be back on square 1 so fast? The truth was Seth was scared. The reason he broke up with Summer was, he felt that their relationship was getting more serious. That scared him. How could he fall in love so young? He would die for Summer.  
  
Seth felt he needs to date other people. To make sure, he love Summer...and only Summer. He wants to make sure Summer is the girl for him.  
  
Seth didn't know why he cheated on Summer with Anna. He got carried away, lost his mind for a moment. Anna was giving him so many vibes in the library. She was flirting and giggling. When Anna kissed him, he just wasn't thinking right. Seth never meant to hurt Summer. He would do anything not to see that pained expression on her face. He regretted kissing Anna. Bu what's done, is done. Summer was over him now.  
  
"Seth! Seth!" said Anna, as she waved her hands in front of Seth's face.  
  
"Huh?" said Seth as he shook out of his daze.  
  
"Did you hear what I just say?" asked Anna.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Anna sighed. "Let's go get lunch."  
  
Seth faked a smile. They walked hand in hand into the lunchroom. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Summer. She was sitting with Marissa and Ryan.  
  
Anna followed Seth's gaze. "Let's sit with them," she said.  
  
Anna and Seth walked to their table. Summer's back was to them.  
  
"Hey, guys. We are going to sit here," said Anna. She and Seth sat down next to each other.  
  
Summer turned around. When she saw Seth and Anna, she froze. Her face turned pale.  
  
"Uh...uh...ok..." stammered Marissa. Marissa glanced at Summer.  
  
Summer faked a smile and turned back around. She started picking her food.  
  
"So, Seth and I are dating now. Did you know?" asked Anna cheerfully. Anan looked carefully at Summer. Summer's face turned paler. Anan smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Ryan nodded. Marissa looked at Summer. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Oh. He is the most perfect boyfriend I ever have. I am sooo lucky to have him," gushed Anna.  
  
Seth smiled. "You're the most perfect girlfriend I ever have too," replied Seth. He glanced at Summer. She stopped picking her food, and looked at her fingernails. She had a hurt expression on her face. Seth mentally kicked himself. He didn't mean that. He just wanted to say something good about Anna. Damn it, Summer took it the wrong way.  
  
Anna saw how Summer reacted to what Seth just said. She purposely continues to gush about Seth.  
  
"Seth is so sweet. Don't you think so, Summer?" asked Anna innocently.  
  
Summer slowly looked up. "What?" she snapped.  
  
Anna nodded knowingly. "I said, don't you think Seth is sweet."  
  
"How should I know?" Summer said.  
  
"Well, that's because you used to be his girlfriend, before he dumped you."  
  
Summer glared at Anna. "Shut up," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Are you jealous, Summer?" asked Anna mockingly. "I have him now. There's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Summer turned away. "Tinkerbitch," she mumbled.  
  
"What? Summer, you should stop showing your jealous side. It's unflattering. You need to face the fact, and that is...Seth was just using you for your body," said Anna, smirking at Summer.  
  
Summer couldn't take it anymore. She got up, and ran away.  
  
Seth sat there staring at Anna. Marissa fumed, she was furious at Anna. Even Ryan, looked at Anna unbelievingly.  
  
"What the fuck, Anna?" demanded Marissa.  
  
"What?" asked Anna. Anna loved showing off Seth, in front of Summer's face. It was fun.  
  
"Why...did you say what you just said to Summer..." said Marissa angrily.  
  
"Because it's true," said Anna.  
  
"Seth...?" asked Marissa.  
  
Seth finally found his voice. "You know I'm not like that. Anna, I don't know where you came up with that. I am not using Summer for her body."  
  
"Just admit it Seth. Tell the truth," challenged Anna.  
  
"No. It's not true," said Seth firmly.  
  
"Yeah, bitch. Now apologize to Summer," said Marissa.  
  
"No way. And Seth, are you going to let her talk to me like that? Marissa just called me a bitch," said Anna.  
  
Seth didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine. Be like that," said Anna angrily as she ran off.  
  
"You hurt Summer...again," said Marissa to Seth. Seth turned around, and ran after Anna.  
  
"I'm going to try to find Summer," said Marissa to Ryan.  
  
"Ok. Call me afterwards," said Ryan as he kissed Marissa on the head.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Hello?" asked Ryan as he picked up the phone. It was Marissa on the other end.  
  
"Summer's gone!"  
  
Pretty please Review. Do you think this story is good? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: R&R!  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
  
Summer drove to a club after lunch. She ditched class again. She sat at the bar, drinking her fourth glass of beer, when this guy walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, buy you another drink?" asked the guy.  
  
Summer faked a smile. "Hmmm...no."  
  
"Oh come on," said the guy.  
  
"Look, I know you think of me as your fantasy girl. Well, news flash, I'm not. So why don't you just go home all by your lone self? Because your so- called fantasy girl is not interested to make your fantasy come true," said Summer annoyingly.  
  
The guy gave Summer a scared smile, and walked off. Summer drank her fifth glass of beer.  
  
Finally, Summer got in her car and drove to the beach. She knows she's not supposed to drive when she just drank. But she doesn't care anymore.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Summer," Seth had said. Those words rang out in her head. 'Bullshit. Never leave me, my ass,' thought Summer.  
  
Summer shakily got out of her car, and walked towards the ocean. The breeze blew her dark hair. All of a sudden, Summer felt dizzy.  
  
Summer fainted, and collapsed on the sand.  
  
Meanwhile...at Seth's house...  
  
"Anna!" yelled Seth.  
  
"What?" Anna asked irritably.  
  
"Anna. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry," said breathless Seth.  
  
"Oh Seth," said Anna. She grabbed him, and kissed him.  
  
Seth pulled her away from him. "Even though, you shouldn't have said all those things to Summer."  
  
"Oh Seth, you know I didn't mean all that. I was kidding around, but she didn't get that I was joking," lied Anna.  
  
Seth looked confused. "Ok..."  
  
Marissa arrived at Ryan's house.  
  
"Ryan, Summer...she's gone!" screamed Marissa. Marissa buried herself in Ryan's arms.  
  
Ryan hugged her. "Marissa, how do you know that? She's probably not picking up her phone."  
  
"No. I went to her house, and nobody was home. I asked other people if they seen her, but they didn't," said Marissa in a muffled voice.  
  
"Ok. Calm down, Marissa. We'll go find her. Let's get Seth first," said Ryan as he rubbed circles on Marissa's back.  
  
Marissa and Ryan walked up to Seth's room. Marissa threw open the door. Anna and Seth were making out on the bed.  
  
"Seth!!!" yelled Marissa.  
  
Seth pulled away from Anna. Anna looked pissed. Marissa looked mad.  
  
"What?" asked Seth.  
  
"We need to talk to you," said Marissa, gesturing Ryan and her.  
  
"Ok," said Seth as he straightened his shirt.  
  
"...privately," said Marissa, glancing at Anna.  
  
"Whatever you have to say to Seth, you can say it in front of me," said Anna, annoyed that she is left out.  
  
"No, I can't. Seth, come here now!" said Marissa.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Seth as he gave Anna an apologetic look. Seth followed Marissa and Ryan out the door.  
  
"What's up, guys?" said Seth casually, once they're out of Seth's room.  
  
"It's Summer..." whispered Marissa.  
  
"What? What's wrong with her?" asked a worry Seth.  
  
"She's gone. We're trying to look for her right now. Come along with us," said Ryan.  
  
"Sure. Let me get Anna," said Seth.  
  
"No! Anna can't come," said Marissa.  
  
"Ok. Fine, let me get my stuff," said Seth as he walked back into his room.  
  
"Seth, did they leave? Come here," Anna said as she lay on Seth's bed.  
  
"No. I'm going to go with them for awhile," said Seth as he grabbed his cell phone.  
  
"Why?" pouted Anna.  
  
"For something," said Seth.  
  
"Ok, I'll come along," said Anna.  
  
"No. You won't be interested. Bye," said Seth quickly as he rushed out of the door.  
  
Anna frowned, but went out Seth's room. "See you, Seth!" she called as she walked out the front door.  
  
"So..." said Seth to Marissa and Ryan.  
  
"Let's go," said Ryan. All three of them piled into the Range Rover.  
  
"So where should we go first?" asked Ryan from the driver seat.  
  
"Mall," said Marissa.  
  
"Crab Shack," said Seth.  
  
"Beach," said Marissa.  
  
"Ok then. First we'll go to the mall, then the beach. Then we are going to the Crab Shack," said Ryan.  
  
Ryan, Marissa, and Seth searched the mall. Summer was no where to be found.  
  
"Where is Summer?" asked Seth, worried.  
  
"I hope she's ok. I think she's depressed because of someone..." glared Marissa at Seth.  
  
"Ok guys, calm down. I'm sure Summer is fine. Let's check the beach," said Ryan as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.  
  
10 minutes later, Ryan, Marissa and Seth walked towards the ocean. Finally...  
  
"Hey, who is that?" asked Seth as he pointed to a figure lying on the sand.  
  
"I don't know," said Marissa. They started running towards the figure.  
  
"Summer!" yelled Seth as he saw her lying on the sand.  
  
"Oh my god, Sum," gasped Marissa.  
  
"Wake up, Summer," said Ryan.  
  
Seth gathered Summer's limp body into his arms. "Summer," said Seth as he gently shook her.  
  
"Summer, hun, wake up," said Marissa softly.  
  
Summer didn't move or reply.  
  
"Summer!!!!!" screamed Marissa. Marissa shook Summer's arm rapidly.  
  
"Ok, Marissa. That's enough," said Seth.  
  
"This is all your fault," glared Marissa.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything," protested Seth.  
  
"Exactly. You didn't do anything. You didn't defend Summer, when Anna insults her," said Marissa.  
  
"You didn't defend her either," retorted Seth.  
  
"Look, Summer is waking up," said Ryan as he pointed to Summer.  
  
"Coop?" Summer's voice whispered.  
  
"Summer, yeah, I'm here," said Marissa. Seth lay Summer back gently on the sand. Summer opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Coop, what happen to me?" asked Summer. She looked around (but still didn't see Seth). "Why am I here?"  
  
"Sum, you fainted I think," said Marissa.  
  
"Oh...now I remember. Tinkerbitch was insulting me, right? And Cohen, he just let her do it, right?" asked Summer weakly.  
  
All Marissa could do was nod.  
  
"I mean, I know I can be a bitch sometimes. But Cohen, I can't believe he was just using me. I thought there was more to him than that. He didn't even defend me. Oh well, I should get used to it by now. He is just another guy who hurt and left me," said Summer. She could feel the tears coming again.  
  
"Shhh," said Marissa. She gestured behind Summer.  
  
Summer turned around. "Oh," said Summer when she saw Seth.  
  
"Hi...Summer. Um, I wasn't using you. I, uh, love you..." stammered Seth.  
  
"Then, why did you break up with me?" whispered Summer.  
  
"Well, you know. I needed to date other people. To make sure I love you," said Seth.  
  
"I can't believe you! You just--- oh shit, Coop, I feel dizzy," said Summer as she touched her head.  
  
Before you know it, Summer fainted....again.  
  
Ok, that's my 7th chapter. I know this chapter is kinda short. The next one will be longer, promise! Sorry, there's not a good cliffhanger at this chapter (I try to make one for every chapter). But please review anyway! 


End file.
